


Enjoy the show

by PurpleBastard



Series: Staticmoth Shorts [6]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Vox (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Sub Val
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleBastard/pseuds/PurpleBastard
Summary: Movie premier. Everyone is watching the screen. They get lost in each other.
Relationships: Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Staticmoth Shorts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087355
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Enjoy the show

It was a red carpet premier. No expenses spared from the looks of it. They had arrived in Vox’s black limousine and walked together arm in arm down the red path into the theater. Journalists and paparazzi taking their picture while shouting questions. They’d ignored them all. Having played this game far to long to give the piranhas anything. 

Having been escorted to their private box, they took a seat and relaxed a bit. A member of staff served them refreshments and champagne before leaving them to their privacy again. 

“Voxxy, you’re staring again.”

Val’s voice was coy but he did not look at his partner, eyes fixed forward on the screen that had yet to show anything. The TV demon was indeed staring at his lover. How could he not when Val was dressed this way. He was in full drag tonight. No. Not drag. He was a woman tonight. Being intersex and gender fluid, Valentino switched between whatever he felt like being for the moment. Tonight he was female and his body had provided a pair of breasts because he willed it so. They added extra curves to his already curvy body that had been fitted into a skin tight black dress with red and white accents. As a nod to his wings that lay dormant under the skin of his powerful back. he had donned a short black wig with tight curls. Along with this he wore a pair of impossible high heeled shoes. His heart shaped glasses as always in place when out an about. His shield against the world. Vox found it a shame seeing the flawless make up obscured by the tinted glass. But he understood the comfort and safety the glasses provided his spouse. And after all, he was the only one who truly got to see all of Valentino. He rejoiced in that fact. 

“How can I not when you are so impossibly gorgeous and sexy?” 

Vox sounded matter of factly and calm, but his crossed legs told Val otherwise. His husband might not express his adoration and love in a way most people did, but Val knew damn well just how much Vox loved and adored him. Turning his head to look at his husband, Val smirked playfully. Reaching out he ran a finger on Vox’s arm. 

“I’ll let you undress me and have me when we get home.”

“In the car.”

“I’ll get cold. Be patient until we are home.”

“How about right here and I don’t undress you first.” 

A jolt of excitement ran through the moth demon as he held Vox’s gaze. The way the TV demon delivered the line. Calm, collected, as if negotiating a business proposal. When Vox slipped into his role as a Dom, he approached it much like business. Only he was even more ruthless and he knew his moth loved that. They fact that his last statement wasn’t a question had his spouse breathing a bit heavier. He knew Val would yield. He always did. They both enjoyed this game and they played it well. 

“The previews have not even started yet Voxxy.”

“So? We both know none of this will be worth our attention.”

“Then why are we even here?”

“Because it looks good if we appear in public once in a while that doesn’t involve work.”

“You’re going to ruin my make up.”

Vox leaned in close to Val then, his voice a low dark promise that sent a visible shiver through his moth. 

“No. You’re going to ruin your makeup.” 

The lights in the large room dimmed and faded altogether as the previews started. None of them looked at the screen. Their eyes glued on one another as they met in a first hot kiss. As the trailers for various movies held the audience captivated they grabbed at one another as their hot, needy kisses continued. At least, until Vox pulled back, making Val give a small whiny sound. The tech demon placed a finger over the moth’s lips to silence him. He spoke in a low, husky tone. 

“Don’t ruin the movie for everyone else.”

“The kiss me again!”

“I’ll put your mouth to good use.” 

With that Vox grinned as he unzipped the fly in his pants. Val’s eyes widened slightly as his lover guided him from his seat to kneel on the floor before him. Vox cradled his chin between thumb and forefinger. 

“Make Daddy happy.”

Val wasted no time, leaning forward as Vox released his chin to lean back in his chair. When those red lips closed around his erection he sighed contently. One hand landing on Val’s curly wig, gripping it lightly as his lover moved his head, slowly sliding his cock back and forth in warm mouth. Vox continued to grin, muting himself so he could fully enjoy what his husband was doing to him without anyone knowing.   
A member of the staff silently entered the box to refill their flutes with champagne. Vox pretends as if nothing was happening, even holding the glass up as the man refilled it for him. He did however smirk as he heard the soft surprised gasp as the demon quickly backed out again. Val hadn’t even noticed. He was to busy enjoying himself at he feet of his lover. Sipping the champagne, Vox kept his eyes on Val, hand still firmly on the wig to hold him in place. Feeling his climax approach he bucked his hips up slightly and was thankful he had muted himself as Val didn’t miss a beat, sucking him in harder and deeper. 

After Vox had cum, Val pulled away, wiping at his mouth with the back off his hand. Tucking himself away, Vox pulled Val into a deep kiss. When they broke apart he grinned at Val.

“That’s my moth.” 

“You can fuck me in the car. 

“Trust me. I will.”


End file.
